


Three Things

by 40sGalAtHeart



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cheer up, F/F, Fluff, Food, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40sGalAtHeart/pseuds/40sGalAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie had three things she knew could cheer up Peggy. Based on the looks of her today, all were in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

Peggy didn't think her day could be any worse than it had been. First, her male co-workers were unusually crude today making demoting and sexist side comments all day long. Luckily thanks to her training, she was able to hide the hurt and sadness their words inflicted throughout the course of the workday that left her on the verge of tears as she finally left the office that day.

On her walk back to the mansion it started to rain which Peggy actually rather enjoyed. It reminded her of home a bit, plus New York was long overdue for a good shower. But what tipped her over the edge emotionally was a taxi who drove real close to the curb spraying water all over her favorite dress and new shoes.

"Oh Bloody Hell! Come on!!" she yells at the departed cab before trying to shake some of the water off and assess the damage. "Brilliant," escapes her red lips quietly as she hurries the rest of the way home fighting the pricking of tears at her eyes.  _Worst. Day. Ever._

* * *

 Back home, Angie had discovered a new found appreciation for the library within the mansion. Sitting sideways in one of the massive velvet chairs, her legs hang off one end completely transfixed in her most recent book choice " _Brideshead Revisited"._ One hand holds the book out in front of her while the other is nestled in her own hair supporting her head.

Hearing the front door close rather hard causes the waitress to jump as her head snaps towards the main entrance which was visible from Angie's red velvet throne. Her blue eyes fall upon Peggy who leans back up against the massive door closing her eyes before she allows her suppressed emotions be unleashed. Tears flow down her cheeks as sobs shake the soaked agent with messy, wet brunette curls sticking to the side of her face. 

The sight of her almost makes Angie cry herself as sympathy swells within her. She'd seen Peggy cry before when she told her about Steve or had a frustrating day, but this... this was different. Angie could see the pure sorrow and hurt radiating from those red and puffy brown eyes she could stare into for days. After a few more minutes, Peggy moved from the door and retreated straight to the closest room closing the door behind her. 

Know she knew it was bad because the first thing Peggy always did when she got home was to find out if Angie was home and then give her a proper greeting after a long day of work. Something really had upset the spy and Angie had three things she knew could help cheer up Peggy. Based on what she just witnessed, all were in order. She dog-ears her page setting down on the side table and exits the room getting to work.

* * *

15 minutes or so pass then a soft knock comes from the door. "English?" a soft tone asks as the door opens slowly. 

Angie enters the room quietly holding a bowl of pasta in one hand. Fully inside the room, she sees the brunette sitting up cross-legged not reacting to Angie being in the room. She makes her way over to the bed setting the plate of food in front of her the wraps her arms around Peggy's waist hugging her from behind.

**1\. Angie's cooking; especially  her Ma's tomato sauce with spaghetti**

Setting her head on the agent's shoulder briefly, she watched her eyes glances down at the food before lifting her head just enough to trail a few soft kisses up and down the length of her neck. In doing that, a small smile twitches at the corner of Peggy's mouth as evidence Angie's method was working.

**2\. Neck Kisses; especially from behind**

After a few more kisses, Angie returns her head to the original spot on her shoulder hugging her tightly once more before shifting to be sitting beside her. Peggy's cheeks are tear stained and her eyes are puffy from crying. 

"Oh Peggy..." she says sympathetically reaching out cupping the woman's cheek lightly rubbing her thumb along her cheekbone softly.

With that, Angie leans in placing her lips tenderly against Peggy's. Her lips had a faint taste of salt thanks to the tears, but what mattered to the Italian right now was the feeling of Peggy actually responding, kissing her back gently. Angie pulls back first grabbing the bowl of pasta beside her holding it up. 

"Don't be upsetti. Have some spaghetti" Angie says with an utterly adorable smile obviously proud of that one. 

**3\. Puns; especially the cute ones Angie came up with**

 Hearing that, Peggy looks up to meet Angie's quirky grin that she fell in love with. Her smile turns into a gin as she lets out a watery laugh eventually turning into the two laughing and eating pasta in bed while telling each other about their days.

Eventually, Peggy falls asleep cuddled tightly against Angie's side breathing into her neck. She looks down at her with a relaxed smile and places a long kiss to the top of the woman's brunette hair. "I love you" 

Her job was done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters belong to Marvel, I do not own any of this.
> 
> Brideshead Revisited was written in the 1940s, but Hayley Atwell was also in a movie adaptation


End file.
